


【毒埃】You're mine（番外②有车）

by KonohaLily



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonohaLily/pseuds/KonohaLily





	【毒埃】You're mine（番外②有车）

正文  
Eddie和Venom吵架了。  
虽然说之前他们一直都在为每天应该吃多少巧克力或炸薯球而吵个没完没了，但这回似乎与以往不太一样。  
换句话说，他们俩在冷战。  
这场没有硝烟的战争，大概是因为一位名叫David的男子引起的。至少Eddie是这样认为的。  
David是Eddie最近在工作上认识的朋友，天知道交朋友对于Eddie来说是个多大的难题，但David的确成为了他的好友。  
以一个常人的眼光来看待David的话，不可否认他是一位非常优秀的男人。金色的柔顺发丝和那张俊美的脸已经足以迷倒一大片女人了，更别提他温和体贴的性格。而且David在工作上总能以不得罪人的语句来向目标人物提出刁钻的问题，这是最令Eddie佩服的，也是Eddie答应跟他交朋友的原因。  
总的来说，David就像是一个完美无缺的全能男人。虽然不知道为什么这样优秀的人会主动跟他结交朋友，但Eddie还是选择不顾Venom的阻挠，让David成为了自己的朋友。  
“Eddie！我跟你说过了，那个低等人类对你不怀好意！你应该离他远一点！”  
Venom面对着Eddie，语气不善地说道。  
“哇哦，真不巧，我也是你口中的‘低等人类’，而且更糟。”  
Eddie敷衍地回应，手上继续敲打着键盘。  
“Eddie！我不是在说你！但你必须远离那个人类！”  
Eddie漫不经心的回答让Venom变得更加急躁，黑色液体不安地涌动。  
“OKOK，Venom你安静点，这份稿子明天就要交上去了。”  
这显然没放在心上的反应彻底激怒了Venom，他趁着Eddie双手离开键盘的那一刻，“啪”地一下用触手把笔记本合上了。  
“No！No！Venom你干了什么！稿子还没保存！”  
Eddie着急地想把笔记本打开，妄图抢救一下他写了大半的稿子，然而Venom死死地按着笔记本，不让他打开。  
“Venom！你他妈的快滚开！”  
“你必须听我的，Eddie！”  
“我凭什么要听寄生虫的话？如果这稿子没了，你他妈就滚出我的身体！”  
Eddie也生气了，他瞪着面前的脑袋口不择言地骂道。  
这绝对是Eddie说过的最令他后悔的话。  
Venom听到后愣了一下，然后深深地看了一眼Eddie，最后完全融进了宿主的身体里。  
“如你所愿，Eddie.”  
这是Venom留下的最后一句话，接下来的时间他再也没有出现过。  
虽然稿子还是“夭折”了，但没有Venom的打扰，Eddie熬了大半夜总算把稿子赶完了。  
第二天，Eddie成功把稿子交了上去，上司很满意，毫不吝啬地赞美了Eddie并付给了他薪酬。  
“嘿，Venom，咱们有多余的钱去买最新出的巧克力了！”  
Eddie拿着银行卡，高兴地说。  
可惜并没有回应。  
按照Venom的性子，平常听到可以买巧克力的时候肯定会激动地从身体里冒出来，然后催促着Eddie赶紧去商店。  
Eddie皱了皱眉，“Venom，你不说话我就当你不需要这份最新的巧克力了！”  
狭小的屋子里只回荡着Eddie的声音。  
“OK，看来你并不想吃。”  
Eddie像失去兴致了一般把手中的银行卡随意地扔到桌子上，他认为Venom不理他只不过是在赌气而已。  
第三天，Eddie感到有点暴躁。没有Venom每天晚上睡前的晚安吻，Eddie觉得浑身都不对劲，根本睡不好。所以他决定在Venom出现的时候狠狠地收拾他一顿。  
第四天，David在工作结束后邀请他共进晚餐，原本Eddie是打算拒绝的，但想了想说不定Venom会出来阻止，他还是接受了。  
“Eddie？你怎么了？是晚餐不合你口味吗？”  
温柔的嗓音将Eddie神游的魂拉了回来，Eddie抬起头，只见David美丽的蓝眼睛正担忧地看着他。  
“噢，不是的，晚餐十分美味，我刚在想一些事罢了。”  
Eddie急忙切下一块牛排放进嘴里，表示他并没有不喜欢。口中八分熟的牛排肉质鲜嫩，的确十分美味。  
Venom还是比较喜欢吃五分熟的。  
Eddie不由自主地想。之前在Venom吵闹的抗议中，Eddie终于找到了他能吃下肚，并且Venom也能勉强接受的肉类——五分熟的牛排。虽然依然带着血丝的肉排刚开始让他抗拒，但久而久之却喜欢上了，如今吃着八分熟的牛排，反倒是觉得少了点什么。  
“如果Eddie有什么困扰，你可以跟我说说，我会尽力帮你的。”  
David温柔地笑笑。  
“只是一些微不足道的事情，你不用在意，赶紧吃吧。”  
David没回话，只是挥了挥手，示意服务员再帮Eddie拿一份酱料。  
Eddie看了看自己已经空了的酱料碗，心里直叹，David可真是一个细心的人，成为他女朋友的人绝对会很幸福。  
晚餐进行的很顺利，直到David开车将Eddie载回了家楼下，也没有任何人，或者说任何生物打扰他们。  
“Eddie，你今晚一整晚都心不在焉的。”  
“呃……我很抱歉……”  
Eddie心虚地移开眼。心里懊恼着自己竟然表现的这么明显。  
“不，Eddie，你不需要向我道歉，我希望下次你可以跟我说说你的烦恼。”  
David似乎完全不在意，“早点回去休息，Eddie，晚安。”  
“谢谢你的晚餐，晚安。”  
说完，Eddie便开门下了车，往家里走去，根本没有注意到身后那双一直看着他的蓝色眼睛。  
当Eddie的身影彻底消失在视线里，David无声地笑了笑，开车离开了。  
“嘿，Venom，你出来，咱们应该好好谈谈。”  
回到家后，Eddie认真地对空气说道。  
可是他等了好一会也没有任何声音回应。  
“Venom，我承认我做错了，那晚我不应该这样骂你的。”  
憋了好几天的Eddie终于拉下脸向他的共生体认错。然而他想象中Venom听到他的道歉后果断冒出来并趁此要求买巧克力的场景没有发生。  
过于安静的屋子让Eddie感到了一丝不安，但很快他就认定Venom不过是想得寸进尺地要求更多。  
“Venom，你再不说话，我保证你绝对得不到一块巧克力！”  
Eddie扔下一句话，便去洗澡睡觉了。  
依旧没有Venom的晚安吻，Eddie不出所料地睡不好，好不容易熬到了大半夜终于迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
在闹钟的指针指向五点五十的时候，床上的男人猛的睁开了双眼。  
Eddie的呼吸非常急促，而且满身大汗，像是做了一个可怕的噩梦。然而事实上Eddie的脑子一片空白，他不记得自己做了什么梦，甚至连有没有做梦都不清楚。他的右手不自觉地纠紧了左胸位置上的布料，心脏像是突然被挖去了一大块一样，空荡荡的，难受的不行。Eddie根本不知道发生了什么事，他瞥了一眼身边的闹钟，看到指针所指的位置后，瞳孔突然收缩。  
“Venom？Venom！你在哪？出来！快点给我出来！”  
Eddie顾不得阵阵发疼的脑袋，从床上坐起来朝着四周慌乱地大喊。  
寂静的环境将Eddie心中的不安放大到了极致，他在小小的房子里喊了很久，可是他期待着的身影却一直没有出现。  
不会的，不会的，Venom只是在赌气，冷静点，现在继续睡觉。  
Eddie竭力让自己平静下来，平复呼吸后再次躺了回去，他强迫自己闭上眼睛。  
在差不多早上11点的时候，Eddie起了床。这几个小时他一直处于半梦半醒的状态，一点小小的动静都能让他惊醒，不过好在这个月的业绩已经完成了，暂时不需要去工作。  
他拖着身子去到客厅，也没有兴致去填饱自己的肚子，Eddie打开电视，将频道调到之前跟Venom经常看的狗血电视剧。虽然这些电视剧总是被Eddie吐槽看一眼就能猜到全部剧情，但Venom却意外地非常喜欢，所以Eddie在有空的时候也会陪着他看。  
剧情吵吵闹闹的，可是Eddie觉得索然无味，没有Venom的陪伴，这电视剧根本不能提起他的兴趣。  
“Venom，出来看电视了，待会我们去买巧克力！”  
Eddie突然喊了一声。  
不变的结果让他感到焦虑，Eddie烦躁地换了几个频道后，便把遥控器扔回了沙发上，然后拿起昨天刚买的报纸坐到了桌子旁。  
Eddie尽力让自己转移注意，他将报纸上的热点新闻裁剪下来，可是这种方法显然不太管用，因为没一会儿Eddie就因为走神而不小心被刻刀划伤了左手食指的指腹。  
伤口很深，鲜血从长长的口子里不断涌出。但Eddie仿佛感受不到疼痛，他懵懂地盯着伤口，直到鲜血滴落在报纸上发出了“哒”的声音才把他惊醒。Eddie看着不停流下的血，脸色瞬间变得苍白，他颤抖着，用右手轻轻地捏了捏受伤的指腹，涌出的鲜血变得更多了。  
看到这样的现象，Eddie只觉得头晕目眩，他抖着手，将手指放进嘴里，血腥味一刹那便溢满了整个口腔。  
“Venom！Venom！我受伤了，快来帮帮我！”  
Eddie含着手指惶恐地叫喊着，那些本该被遗忘的恐惧袭上心头。  
“快点……求你了，Venom，我错了，快出来！Venom……”  
可是不管他说什么，哪怕他哀求着，伤口还是流淌着鲜血，没有愈合。

Eddie喝醉了。  
在家里浑浑噩噩地待了半天后，夜幕刚降临，他就拿着自己的薪酬，失魂落魄地去到了一家酒吧。  
被迫分离是很痛苦的，就像被暴乱生生撕开和被核磁共振分离的那两次。但Eddie根本不知道主动分离是不是也是如此疼痛，亦或是完全没有感觉，他从来没有主动跟Venom分离过。  
Eddie不敢面对他的猜测，只能不停地灌酒来麻痹自己。  
Eddie的酒量并不怎么样，在喝了两小时后，他就已经醉的有点神志不清了。  
天色完全暗了下来，酒吧里的人也越来越多，如果Eddie还清醒着的话，他一定会发现来这家酒吧的清一色都是男性，然而很可惜，他现在正醉得趴在桌子上，嘴里嘟囔着什么。  
在他又干掉了两瓶酒后，耳边传来了熟悉的声音。  
“Eddie？”  
趴在桌子上的Eddie一听到他的名字，猛的从椅子上蹦起来，只把身后的人吓了一跳。  
“Eddie！真的是你！你怎么在这？”  
Eddie转过头，傻愣愣地看了一会，迟钝地发现并不是后，拿起酒杯将酒灌进嘴里，便又失落地倒回了桌子上。  
“你没事吧？别喝了！”  
David抢过Eddie手中的杯子，拉着他的胳膊想让他坐起来。  
“滚开！Venom……你在哪……”  
Eddie用力地甩开David的手，继续抓着杯子口齿不清地说着话。  
“先生您好，这位先生大概是失恋了，他喝了很多酒，已经醉的不清了。”  
旁边的酒保说道，最后还强调了“醉的不清”，暧昧地朝David眨了眨眼。  
David愣了愣，而后笑的特别灿烂。  
“谢谢你的提醒。”  
最后Eddie还是被David强制带出了酒吧，塞进了车里。  
David看着在副驾驶位上仿佛睡着了的Eddie，不由得笑着舔了舔上唇。  
车很快就开到了Eddie家的楼下。David扶着站都站不稳的Eddie上到了家门口，从他口袋里摸出了钥匙打开门，最后好不容易把他扔到了卧室的床上。  
醉酒的Eddie在感受到熟悉的被子后，就想直接睡过去，可是一直盯着他的David并不想给他这个机会。  
“嘿，Eddie，那个‘Venom’是谁？你一直在喊他，你的前男友？”  
David拍了拍Eddie的脸，想让他清醒点。  
听到“Venom”这个单词的Eddie反射性地睁开了眼，但却没有回答。  
没有得到答案的David也不恼，他暧昧地凑近Eddie，用他无往不利的外貌和声音勾引着。  
“没关系，Eddie，我们忘了他，重新开始一段新的生活怎么样？Eddie，你很合我口味。”  
突然靠近的男性气息让Eddie稍微清醒了些，他扭过头，双手用力地推开面前的人。  
“David！滚开！”  
“呵，小家伙，终于认出我了？”  
David像变了个人似的，轻佻地说着。  
“马上……离开！”  
Eddie扶着脑袋尽力清楚地表达自己的意思。  
“考虑一下怎么样？我们会很合拍的。而且你的前男友已经不需要你了，别执着于他，Eddie.”  
听到“不需要你”这几个字后，Eddie像被踩了尾巴的猫，双眼都被刺激得发红。  
“滚！你他妈给我滚！Venom没有不要我！他还在！还在！”  
他瞪着David尖利地反驳，跟一个逃避现实的loser一样。  
“好吧好吧，那我走了，你好自为之。”  
看到Eddie这副反应的David也没了兴致，而且他也不会真的强迫一个都已经醉酒了还不愿配合的人与他共度春宵。

———————————开始飙车——————————

David走了，只剩下Eddie喘着气坐在床上。  
“你没有不要我，你还在对不对？Venom你还在……”  
Eddie将左手食指放进嘴里，舌头不停地舔着那道伤口，仿佛这样做可以让他濒临崩溃的神经放松。  
不是Venom离开了你，是你自己把他赶走了。  
不太清醒脑袋浮现出这样的念头，让Eddie整个人都颤抖起来。他不安地用力咬着手指，好不容易结痂的伤口又裂开了，鲜血滚落，可他似乎不知道疼痛，根本没有停下这自残一般的行为。  
Eddie在惩罚自己。  
满嘴的血腥味让他反胃想吐，但从小腹里突然席卷而来的热度让他的身子猛的软倒在了床上。  
Eddie不明白怎么回事，被酒精麻痹了的大脑在此时发挥不了任何用处。他焦躁地踢开了身边的被子，热度很快蔓延到了身体的每个部位，令Eddie觉得他全身的血液都在沸腾。  
Eddie依旧舔咬着他的手指，右手却不自觉地去扯自己的衣服和裤子。脑袋完全当机，只剩本能操纵着他。呼吸开始加快，在偏冷的卧室里Eddie却浑身大汗，上衣很轻易就被他扯到了胳膊底下，胸前两颗褐色的乳头受到了微冷空气的刺激后，就变得跟小石子坚硬一样。  
“唔……热……”  
那诡异的热度配合着酒精，很快将Eddie的大脑搅成一团。发烫的身子让他不得不在床上不停地磨蹭，一边的胸肌不小心蹭过细腻的床单后，那边的乳头竟然传来了阵阵痒意，Eddie的手马上摸了过去，本能地揪着那颗小小的东西。  
注意力彻底被转移到了胸前，Eddie不再咬他的手指，而是用右手不停地揉捏着发痒的乳头。捏、拉扯、用手掌按压，Eddie用尽了办法去折腾两颗发痒乳头，在它们变得更加挺立以后终于将那阵令他发狂的痒意稍微压了下去。  
床上的男人侧躺着，张开的嘴巴含着左手的食指，舌头时不时地舔一下，流下的唾液粘湿了一小块床单，还带着丝丝鲜红。右手轮流揪着胸前两颗已然肿大了一圈的褐色乳头，摸得舒服了他还哼出甜腻的鼻音。修长的双腿紧紧地夹在一起，不断互相摩擦着，两腿中间的布料被撑了起来。  
一副发情的模样。  
享受着抚摸乳头的快感的Eddie可不知道现在自己到底有多么诱人，他的手缓缓移下去，搭在腿间高高撑起的“帐篷”上，本能地按揉着。  
“啊哈……”  
隔着布料的抚摸很快就不能满足Eddie了，他连一直放在嘴里的食指都拿了出来，泛白的指尖与舌头拉出一条微红的丝线。左手迫不及待地跟了下去，配合着右手粗鲁地扯下裤子，内裤被撑得紧紧的，顶端还濡湿了一小块。  
Eddie双手抓弄着自己硬挺的阴茎，从下体窜上脑门的快感让他神魂颠倒，他翻过身子平躺着，胸膛竭力向上挺起，仿佛在渴求着谁来玩弄他淫荡的乳头。  
在Eddie胡乱地揉搓中，阴茎的头部从内裤里冒了出来。顶部红肿湿润，小口还不停地吐着透明的前列腺液，没一会儿，粘液就滴落在坚硬的腹肌上，扯出一根要断不断的线条。Eddie推开妨碍着他的布料，内裤很轻易就被扭动的身子蹭得只套在左脚的脚踝上，被束缚许久的阴茎终于被解放了出来。  
“啊啊……Venom，快点……要……啊哈……”  
右手抓着阴茎撸动，左手却不断地抠弄着翕张的马眼。食指上伤口不再流血了，但未干的血迹随着手指的动作与前列腺液混在一起，被涂满了整个顶端。Eddie吐出淫荡的呻吟和喘息，迷蒙地看着天花板，眼泪打湿脸颊，略显苍白的嘴唇染上了点点血迹。  
Eddie竭尽全力地去抚慰自己，可即便是抠得马眼都微微泛疼，阴茎已经涨大到了极限，他还是达不到顶峰。一直无法高潮的痛苦让Eddie变得急躁，然而他除了更加使劲地去揉搓阴茎之外毫无办法。  
就在Eddie以为自己会因此而死去的时候，一小滩黑色流体迅速地从手臂上凝聚起来，化成一根触手后便伸到双手不断抚弄的那处，拨开手指后猛的一下子把顶端包裹住。  
反应不过来的Eddie只感觉到有东西吸着那个令他无比难受的地方，这突如其来的刺激让他的呼吸都猛然停顿。  
同时Eddie的浆糊脑袋里响起他期待已久的声音。  
Eddie.  
心脏在那一刻大概是停止了跳动。Eddie张着嘴想尖叫，却只能发出轻微而又急促的气声，连脚趾都如同受惊似地蜷缩起来。胯部微微抬高，一直没办法释放的阴茎在刹那间喷出了好几股浓稠的白液，但还没来得及流下去便被黑色液体吸收的一干二净。  
终于到达顶峰的感觉让Eddie仿佛失去意识一般，眼前发黑，缓了好一会儿视觉才逐渐恢复过来。  
“Venom……在这里，还在……”  
看着面前日思夜想的黑色脑袋，Eddie激动地头脑发晕，毫无逻辑地叫喊。  
Venom也盯着眼前这个面色酡红的男人，令人恐惧的面容实在看不出表情，但只有Venom自己知道，实际上，他所有的注意力都被那粘上了甜美血液的嘴唇吸引了。  
其实Venom在这段时间里根本就没有离开过他的Eddie，哪怕是一秒钟。他狡猾地利用了这次“争吵”来让自己在Eddie心中的地位又往上抬高了一大截，并且趁此机会彻底改造了宿主的身体。  
没错，的确是改造。  
Venom将自己分散在宿主身体的各个地方，悄悄地转变着，令每个细胞都变得与自己更加匹配。如今改造完成的Eddie，无论是体能还是恢复能力将都获得提升，更重要的是跟他会更契合，融合得更完美。  
甚至，能为他诞下后代。  
现在，Eddie不管是从何种意义上来说，已经不仅仅只是他的“坐骑”了，而是Venom独一无二的“伴侣”。  
没有任何生物会比他们相配的更加完美，而且他们再也无法分离。  
刚刚改造成功的宿主会在共生体的诱导下，主动进入所谓的“发情期”，但宿主会保持清醒，不过是对共生体的欲望稍微大了一点罢了。然而Venom完全没有料想到，地球上“酒精”这种物质竟然可以让他的Eddie进入神志不清的“发情”状态，不过他倒是非常喜欢。  
噢，至于今天早晨那场惊吓，那只是他给Eddie的一个小惩罚而已。  
Eddie过了好一会儿，终于发现Venom只是静静地盯着他，除此之外并没有其他动作。他开始慌了。  
“Venom，我……我很抱歉！我不该那样做的！”  
Eddie艰难地从床上爬起来，双腿分开跪着，竭力直起腰板让自己的脸凑近Venom。  
回过神来的Venom对于Eddie如此主动地摆出这副引人犯罪的姿势感到十分惊讶，不过他依旧没有发出声音。Venom很好奇这种状态下的Eddie，到底能做到哪种程度。  
Eddie小心地将右手放在黑色流体上，发现Venom并没有推拒他后就开心地露出笑容。他微微喘气，眼睛一直盯着Venom，不愿错过一丝变化。  
可惜Eddie不太清楚该如何讨好他的共生体，他呆呆地盯着，还傻笑。不过作为一名优秀猎手的Venom从不缺少耐心，所以尽管现在的Eddie诱人无比，他还是耐下性子，强忍着自己的欲望。  
Eddie迷蒙的视线缓慢地扫过银白色的眼睛，然后落在了一排排利齿上，Eddie似乎被引诱了一样，左手毫不犹豫地抚上去。  
Venom将嘴再裂开了一些，好让Eddie能顺利地抚摸他的牙齿。  
指腹的伤口又一次被划开了，黑色液体想修复，可在感知到Eddie内心的拒绝后便顿住了，不再动作。  
Eddie像是在抚摸一件神圣的物品，他虔诚地摸过每一颗利齿，哪怕被划伤了也没停下来。尖锐的牙齿很快就将手划得鲜血淋漓，雪白的利齿染上鲜红，Eddie看着，只觉得那奇怪的热度又涌了上来，让他的眼神慢慢变得呆滞，身下的器物再次挺立。  
呼吸逐渐急促，Eddie半眯着水润的碧绿双眼，主动亲吻他的共生体。他微张着嘴将Venom的舌头吃进去，放松喉头，尽力地让这条滑腻腻的舌头填满他的口腔，自己的小舌头还讨好地舔舐着。  
Venom舌头上的粘液顺着食管，滑过Eddie的喉咙，最后流进胃袋。这些粘液如同一桶汽油泼到了火焰上，Eddie体内的热度变得更加猖狂，肆意地钻进每个细胞，将情欲彻底爆发出来。  
Eddie就像一名极度渴水的人，不断地吞咽着Venom的粘液，并且同时将口中的长舌头越吃越深，完全不管喉咙的应激反应，仿佛要把它吞进肚子里。  
“嗯……”  
扶着Venom的右手略微收紧，Eddie发出甜腻的鼻音，泛红的眼角被来自喉咙的刺激逼出了泪水，软热的口腔挤压着Venom的舌头，吞咽不下的唾液被挤出嘴巴，打湿了下巴。  
舌头上传来的感受让Venom十分满意，他用触手拉开还在抚摸他牙齿的手，修复了手上所有伤口。虽然Eddie的血液十分鲜美，但他更不舍得Eddie受伤。  
Eddie几乎连自己是谁都不清楚了，他混沌的大脑在一刻不停地发出不满足的信号，连身后的菊穴都不自觉地收缩着，甚至吐出了透明的液体。  
身下传来的空虚感让迷糊的Eddie不满，他抬了抬身子，示意Venom快点满足他，然而等了好一会儿也没等来熟悉的触手钻进那该死的地方，Eddie委屈地咬了咬口中的舌头。  
酒精把Eddie的羞耻心彻底地抹去，他挣开拉着左手的液体，毫不犹豫地伸向菊穴。  
手指刚摸到穴口，就被粘滑的液体弄湿了，Eddie顿了一下，而后情欲逼迫他将手指插进了穴里。高热的肉壁咬紧闯进来的手指，紧致的感觉让Eddie第一次清晰地意识到自己体内原来是这么温暖软顺。  
单纯地伸进去并不能满足叫嚣着的菊穴，Eddie尝试性地抽动手指，摩擦穴壁爆发出了巨大的快感，引诱着他再插进了一根手指，速度也越来越快。  
Venom用早已变得狭长的银白双眼看着Eddie。面前的宿主微微睁着盈满泪水的眼睛，鼻翼间溢出甜腻的呻吟和急促的喘息，带着血迹的嘴唇已经被摩擦得红肿，胸口剧烈起伏，两颗宛如小石子般的乳头几乎要晃花Venom的视线，阴茎直直地硬挺着，顶端的小口还不时地挤出液体流得整个下体都是。更诱人的是，被修复如初的左手在身后不断地动作着，发出淫荡地“咕啾”声，有时进的深了前面的阴茎还会配合地抖一下。  
这个与自慰无异的场景，深深地刺激了Venom，旁边的黑色液体开始躁动。  
Eddie快速地抽动手指，虽然很舒服，可他总找不到那个能将他送上极乐巅峰的点，手指不得章法地翻搅着，却毫无用处。混沌的脑袋突然灵光一闪，Eddie抽出手指，带出了一大坨透明液体滴落在床单上，他急躁地抓住黑色触手，往不断张合的菊穴带去。  
Venom，进来，塞满它，我想要你……  
放荡的动作和要求彻底把Venom名为“理智”的线扯断。  
去他的耐心。  
躁动不安的触手在一瞬间化为翻涌的黑色潮水，席卷上Eddie每个不满足的部位，除了一个地方。  
乳头被流体肆意地玩弄着，又拉又扯，似乎想把这两颗可怜的小东西从蜜色的胸口上揪下来。快速凝聚出来的模拟阴茎蹭了蹭滑腻的屁股后，便恶狠狠地捅进菊穴，准确地顶到了Eddie梦寐以求的地方，同时Venom还恶劣地把舌头抽了出来。  
没有东西堵住的嘴巴根本没办法把呻吟吞回去，Eddie只能仰起头，大张嘴巴流着唾液，胡乱地喊叫。  
“啊啊啊！好爽……哈……快……操我……还要啊……Venom……”  
Venom灵活的舌头很轻松就把利齿上的血液舔干净，还顺便舔了舔Eddie的嘴唇，可却没有再堵住他的嘴巴。Venom还没听够这美妙的声音。甜美的血液更加激起了共生体的欲望，抽插菊穴的速度又加快了。  
“Eddie，You're mine.你没办法离开我。”  
Venom凑到Eddie的耳边，舔弄着耳垂，用低沉的声音阐述事实。  
“对……啊哈……深……再深点啊啊……”  
魂魄都要被操飞的Eddie根本不能理解Venom的话，他只是本能地回应着，身体淫荡地不断往下沉，将菊穴里面的粗长吃得更深。  
Venom当然知道Eddie此时并不能听懂他在说什么，不过他一点都不介意，毕竟处于这种状态的Eddie实在是太好吃了。  
体内的黑色阴茎高速地抽动，堆积的快感令Eddie的身子软了下去，可Venom却帮助他保持这个两腿分开的跪姿。他非常喜欢Eddie现在的姿势。  
Eddie被Venom刻意忽略的阴茎在没有任何东西触碰的情况下却硬直得不行，顶端涨大发红，整根都被流出来的前列腺液弄湿了。  
Venom操了很久，Eddie的后穴都被摩擦得红肿且泛着疼痛，大脑不停地叫嚣着要高潮，然而涨大到极致的阴茎却传来了一种异样的感觉。  
“呃……停下，Venom……停啊……”  
这种怪异的感觉让Eddie感到不安，他虚虚地挣扎，妄图让在菊穴里作乱的粗长器物停下动作。  
Venom当然不可能如Eddie所愿，当他感知到宿主此刻的状况时，反而变本加厉地捅得更用力，更深。  
“不……不！Venom……求你……停下啊嗯……”  
Eddie被那种感觉折磨得近乎发疯，他胡乱地晃着脑袋，满脸哀求地看向控制着他一切的共生体，在发现Venom无动于衷后，只能低下头无神地盯着自己挺立并且一直流水的下体。  
Venom在Eddie低头后，嘴就裂得更开，露出兴奋的笑容，作恶的黑色液体袭上柔软的小腹，微微用力地按压着。  
几小时前喝下去的酒液如今被转化成了另一种液体储存起来，随着Venom的抽插在膀胱里摇晃个不停，尿意不断攀升。  
简单来说，Eddie要失禁了。  
“不……呜……堵上，堵住它……Venom，快啊……”  
被逼到绝境的Eddie带着哭腔地哀求，甚至随意抓起一根触手竭力把它压在已经肿了一圈的阴茎顶端上，妄图将触手塞进那个不受控制流出粘液的小口，但这绝对是Eddie做得最错误的决定。  
被压住的触手也不恼，而且还慢条斯理地拨弄着可怜兮兮的阴茎。粘滑的触手抚弄突出的青筋，优哉游哉地微微吮吸不断翕张的马眼，激得它吐出了更多的蜜糖。  
“不要……不啊啊啊……要尿了呜嗯……”  
Eddie垂死挣扎着，双手用力地抓挠，酸软的双腿想合拢，却被流体轻易地控制。无力反抗共生体的Eddie只能被迫保持张开双腿的淫荡跪姿，献祭似的给恶魔继续享用。  
Venom一边温柔地包裹住Eddie用力到发白的指尖，以防他抓伤自己，一边却又加大了按压小腹的力度。  
“Eddie，在我面前你不需要隐藏自己，我知道你的一切。”  
声音喑哑低沉却包含兴奋期待，Venom的舌头暧昧地舔过Eddie的胸膛，在上面留下浅浅的红痕。  
Eddie摇着脑袋，虚软的手仍不死心地想制止，但一直在后穴抽插的粗长器物像是看破了他的想法，突然极用力地划过致命点，而后精准地压到了膀胱的位置，射出微凉的液体。同时前方的触手猛的更加使劲按压小腹，在阴茎顶端挑逗的触手也毫不留情地撤走了。  
铺天盖地的快感和暴涨的尿意彻底粉碎了Eddie仅有的理智。一道微黄的水柱激射而出，“哗啦啦”地洒在地板上。  
Eddie已经懵了，他呆滞地看着尿液从阴茎里射出，在半空中划出弧线，最后落在地上。  
好一会儿黄色的尿液才全部射干净，然后Venom细致地揉搓着根部和两颗饱满的囊袋，Eddie嘶哑地低叫着，阴茎溢出了较为稀释的白浊，下一刻又被Venom吸收干净。  
绵长刺激的快感让Eddie微微翻着白眼，整个身子都颤抖着，菊穴剧烈地收缩，绞紧了体内的粗长器物。Eddie弓着应激性颤抖的上半身，口水不受控制地滴落，鼻腔里发出粗重的喘息。  
Venom满足地从小穴里抽出自己的东西，带出了许多透明的肠液。他用触手拉起面前低垂的脑袋，看着那双涣散迷醉的碧绿眼睛，温柔地亲吻Eddie的嘴唇。  
黑色液体涌上双眼，盖住了模糊不清的视线。在Eddie彻底失去意识前，他听到了Venom富有磁性的声音。  
“Good night,my love.”


End file.
